Last Destination 2
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Sequel to Last Destination! Alex and Clear disappeared a year ago, the other's are hiding from death, and death decides to make a new list. Can one girl save a group of 14 alone? Or will she get help from the last place anyone would have thought?
1. Chapter One

Last Destination 2  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Now our top story. Today is the one year anniversary of the Flight 180 Tragedy. There will be a memorial service held at Mt. Abraham High tonight at 9:11..."  
  
Kimberly Corman shut off the TV, she remembered watching about that a year ago...it seemed so hard to believe that it was a year already since it happened.  
  
Ever since then she had been worried about her own death...how soon would it be.  
  
She walked slowly around her room then jumped a she knocked a bunch of things to the floor.  
  
She picked them up to see they were news papers...the one she was looking at said "Flight 180 Curse?", she knew it was about Alex Browning and Clear Rivers just disappearing from the face of the world...well Mt Abraham anyways...  
  
Now that she thought about it, she remembered when she was in 11th grade she remembered seeing Alex a few times, and Clear and many of the other survivors too...although they had been in 9th grade when she was in 11th.  
  
"Kimberly! You're friends are here!" She heard her father call at her.  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs, not noticing a reflection of a car crash appear in her mirror for a second, and then vanished.  
  
"Kimmi! Come on!" Her friend Hailey Cook said to her.  
  
"Alright, one sec," She said and threw all her luggage into the trunk of her bright red truck (Or van or whatever the hell it's called).  
  
"Well I'll see you next week sweetie...have a good time," Mr Corman said...he had been very protective over Kimberly after his wife's death almost a year ago.  
  
"I will...bye dad!" She yelled as she jumped in the driver's seat...feeling suddenly very nervous.  
  
She shook her head and back out of the drive way, her friends Shayn and Will, who were in the back both yelled out, "ROAD TRIP!" Getting a laugh out of both girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly laughed with her friends as they came to the end off an off-ramp going onto route 23...it was also known as Highway 180.  
  
She looked at the maximum speed, it was 180.  
  
Suddenly an old woman came up to the car and hit the door.  
  
All four jumped then the woman said, "Evil's afoot. That dear boy on Flight 180 saw it...I hope someone else here does."  
  
"O...K..." Will said with a raised eyebrow, he tucked his weed out of sight of the woman.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind ma'am," Shayn said, there was a sarcastic tone in his voice, but the woman didn't hear it.  
  
She stared at Kimberly for a moment, then said, "You poor child...you're fate's the same as poor Alex Browning's was." Then she continued on.  
  
Kimberly looked at the woman with wide eyes, then blinked for a second, and the woman was gone.  
  
"What the fuck?" Shayn muttered.  
  
Kimberly shrugged and turned on the radio, it was talking about Flight 180. She quickly changed it to another station as the song "Highway to Hell' came on, then drove out onto the highway in deep thought.  
  
She looked over to see a nice looking silver car pass...the teenage girl in it seemed overjoyed to have such a nice car.  
  
The she glanced at another car passing, a man was driving, the woman, his wife, was reading a magazine that had the words 'Flight 180 Curse' on the front of it, and a 15 year old boy in the back was beating water bottles against the seat like drums.  
  
A car with a flame pattern passed by, and she recognized the young man in it as the one that won the lottery the day before.  
  
Then quickly a motorcycle passed her, the man on it was obviously dark toned.  
  
Kimberly looked over from the man on the motorcycle and saw what looked like a young man and his sister driving somewhere...you could tell they were related.  
  
A gray van drove by, the woman in it was talking on her cell phone rapidly.  
  
A police cruiser passed by and she heard the police officer saying, "This is unit 180, everything on route 23 seems clear."  
  
The word clear seemed to echo in her head, Clear Rivers.  
  
She was getting awfully bad feelings now...  
  
Another car passed that looked like hers but was a metallic blue.  
  
She glanced over at it to see a young man that looked about 2 years younger then her driving, he seemed distracted...the blond haired girl beside him.  
  
Kimberly glanced quickly at the dash board to see the engine light turn on.  
  
"Maybe we should pull over to check the car?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Hailey rolled her eyes and said, "It's gonna be fine Kim."  
  
She nodded, but still felt really weird.  
  
She glanced over as a bus full of students passed, then a truck with logs on it did.  
  
The police cruiser went behind the truck, when suddenly the officer's coffee spilt all over his leg.  
  
"Jesus..." He muttered, if he had looked up a second sooner he would have got out of the way of a log, a pattern, a new design.  
  
The truck in front of him that was carrying logs was going along smoothly, when suddenly the chains snapped and logs started falling out.  
  
The police looked up quickly after hearing the crash, and yelled in shock as the log crashed into the front window of his car, tearing him to bits then flying out the other end of it, his blood splattered everywhere.  
  
The Metallic blue car drove off the road and into the ditch purposely, the driver and passenger both got out and started with wide eyes at the accident happening before them.  
  
The man on the motorcycle flipped off it and he and his bike slid across the ground. He smashed into a log then his bike hit him...splitting him in half.  
  
The druggie and his sister both screamed and tried to avoid cars in the crash, and managed to stop, when a transport tried to put on the breaks but smashed into them anyways.  
  
The woman with the cell phone screamed as her truck hit a log and flipped over, there was a cracking sound as her neck broke.  
  
The family all screamed and the man tried to hit the breaks but one of the bottles his son had been drumming around with got under the breaks and they crashed right into the side of the log truck.  
  
The girl in the nice silver car screamed as her car flipped over onto one of the logs, crushing the car and her.  
  
The lottery winner was trying to avoid the logs, but ended up crashing into flames.  
  
Kimberley's car flipped over a few times, Hilary flew into the back seat with the other boys.  
  
Kimberley watched on and saw the lottery winner being surrounded by flames and yelling in pain, when suddenly the transport came out of nowhere...it was out of control.  
  
After crushing him it went to Kimberley's car.  
  
She saw the people in the blue truck stare with pity and helplessness...like they expected everyone to die.  
  
She also saw a pregnant woman get out of her van and stare with shock.  
  
Kimberley looked back at the truck and screamed with terror just as it crashed into her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberley jerked suddenly and Shayn laughed and said, "Easy there Kimmi."  
  
She was covered in sweat and was staring around with terrified eyes, they were at the end of the off-ramp onto route 23...  
  
She quickly glanced over at the maximum speed: 180  
  
"Oh god, oh god," She kept saying.  
  
Suddenly an old woman came up to the car and hit the door.  
  
All four jumped then the woman said, "Evil's afoot. That dear boy on Flight 180 saw it...I hope someone else here does."  
  
"O...K..." Will said with a raised eyebrow, he tucked his weed out of sight of the woman.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind ma'am," Shayn said, there was a sarcastic tone in his voice, but the woman didn't hear it.  
  
She stared at Kimberly for a moment, then said, "You poor child...you're fate's the same as poor Alex Browning's was." Then she continued on.  
  
Kimberley stared in horror...then realized what she meant...and she muttered, "Same fate as Alex Browning."  
  
"Oh don't take her seriously Kimmi," Hilary said.  
  
Kimberley was looking around then Will stared and said, "Hey Kim, my turn to drive."  
  
She shook her head then turned on the radio...it was talking about Flight 180, she changed it well muttering, "Highway to hell."  
  
"Highway to hell?" Shayn asked just as the song came on.  
  
Kimberly stared in horror, then said, "There's gonna be a huge accident! Everyone's gonna die!"  
  
"Kimberley....you're scaring me," Hilary said.  
  
"I saw it!" Kimberley yelled, then drove her car forwards and moved it horizontally across the road.  
  
The police looked up then said, "What the?" He then drove past all the other cars and got out of his patrol car.  
  
"Oh shit, the cops...do you know how much weed I have on me?" Will asked her well shoving it down his pants.  
  
"Is there a problem miss?" The police asked.  
  
"Yes! There's gonna be a huge accident!" Kimberley yelled out.  
  
The other three shrugged then he said, "Alright...all of you out of the car."  
  
All four got out, confused.  
  
"I swear...I saw it!" Kimberley said.  
  
"Hey! Can we go around?" The girl in the silver car yelled.  
  
"No, get back in your cars!" The officer yelled back.  
  
Suddenly the truck with logs on it passed and Kimberley yelled, "THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE TRUCK THAT'S GONNA KILL EVERYONE!"  
  
"Just calm down Miss..." The officer shot around as there was a sudden crashing sound.  
  
Everyone on the off ramp stared in surprise as sure enough...the accident happened in front of their very eyes.  
  
"Oh my god," The wife said with shock, her husband and son stared with wide eyes.  
  
Everyone stared at the crashing cars with shock.  
  
The police ran to his car and said into the radio, "We have a major pile up on route 23, Highway 180. Get medical help her fast."  
  
He then looked over at the four he made get out of their truck and yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
They all looked over quickly and saw a truck coming at them.  
  
Somehow they all managed to yank each other out of the way, missing death by inches.  
  
A few people gasped, a few fainted, and one started to look panicked. He glanced at his companion...she nodded.  
  
He quickly did a U-turn and the metallic blue truck sped off.  
  
Kimberley looked at it for a minute, then looked back at the road with wide eyes...she had just seen their death's happen...and stopped them.  
  
The police officer stared at her with shock and said, "Not again..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter Two

Last Destination 2  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat in the police station...nobody talked...the silence was heavy.  
  
The police officer, Thomas Burke, suddenly sighed, stared at Kimberly and said, "I believe you did see the pile up...before it happened."  
  
Everyone stared at him with surprise and she said, "You...do?"  
  
He nodded and Kimberly's friend Hilary asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because, I was assigned to a certain case a year ago with two FBI agents...that case goes under the file named 'Alex Browning'."  
  
"Alex Browning? Isn't he the dude that seen the plane blow up a year ago?" a black haired girl, Kelly Peters asked.  
  
Thomas nodded and said, "I've seen the survivors from flight 180 die time and time again...and I saw all of their bodies."  
  
"The bodies of the flight 180 survivors?" a woman named Nora Carpenter asked.  
  
"Come on, you must have heard about the kid who had the premonition of a plan crashing?" Eugene Dix said well standing up.  
  
"Yeah," She replied and held her husband's, Fred Carpenter's, hand tightly.  
  
"Apparently he got some of his little buddies and a teacher kicked off the plane...but did you hear what happened to them afterwards?"  
  
"No," She said well shaking her head.  
  
"They started dying, one by one. Some people believed the kid was behind it...other's believe death was stalking them...killing them in the order they were supposed to die," Eugene said.  
  
"Bullshit," Another girl Claire Tyson said to him.  
  
Thomas shook his head and said, "I seen them die...it wasn't normal...and Alex didn't do it."  
  
"So what happened then? Death stalked them until they were all dead?" Rory Peters, Kelly's older brother, asked.  
  
"No, there are defiantly three left. Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock and Kaylee Morgan, all of them are in Stonebrook Mental Institution," Thomas replied.  
  
"Oh that's comforting," The lottery winner, Evan Lewis said.  
  
"Wait, you said there are defiantly three left..." Kimberly said suddenly, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah, no one ever found out what happened to Alex or Clear Rivers...they could be dead now and we would never know. Or they could be alive and well...biding their time until they need to come back," Thomas replied.  
  
There was along pause, and then Kimberly said, "I better go...my dad will be worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly sat at her computer; she then went to a search engine and typed in the words 'Flight 180'.  
  
A whole bunch of files came up, but she clicked on the one that said 'Survivors'.  
  
She stared at the pictures; Riley Anderson, George Waggener, Tod Waggener, Valerie Lewton, Terry Chaney, Bruce Victors, Alyssa Newman, Scott Davids, Kaylee Morgan, Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, Clear Rivers and Alex Browning.  
  
They were school pictures...they all looked so carefree...but they knew it wasn't like that for them anymore.  
  
She then typed in, 'Last Survivors' and read the article that came up.  
  
"After the disappearance of Alex Browning and Clear Rivers the last positive survivors of Flight 180 are Billy Hitchcock, Kaylee Morgan and Carter Horton. All three are currently in Stonebrook Mental Institution, claming that death was stalking them..."  
  
Kimberly then knew what she had to do...for the lives of the others and herself...she had to find Kaylee, Billy and Carter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary opened her door to see officer Burke standing there.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked him.  
  
"Is Kimberly here? I just checked her house and she's not there," Thomas said.  
  
"No she's not...she said she was staying home today!" Hilary said.  
  
"Well anyways...there's going to be a meeting for all the survivors from on the on ramp at my apartment tonight, alright?" Thomas asked then said, "And tell your friends Will and Shayn."  
  
She nodded and he turned and walked away, then she muttered, "I can't believe he fucking believes all this death shit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly stopped her father's silver buggy in front of a large stone building; the fog was very thick given an eerie feeling off.  
  
She walked up the steps and past a sign that said, 'Stonebrook Mental Institution'.  
  
She walked in and up to a receptionist who said, "Hello? Visiting or staying?"  
  
"Umm...well I was wondering if I could visit someone...well three people?" Kimberley said.  
  
"It depends on who?" the receptionist asked.  
  
"Well...this is gonna seem weird but Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock and Kaylee Morgan," Kimberley said.  
  
The receptionist glanced at her for a moment, and then said into a speaker, "Dr. Brimfield please report to the main desk."  
  
A few minutes later a female doctor came over and said, "Is there a problem Miss Dickson?"  
  
"No, it's just...this woman would like to meet Hitchcock, Horton and Morgan."  
  
The doctor stared her over then said, "Wait her for a few moments...I'll see what we can do."  
  
Kimberley waited for 15 minutes before Dr Brimfield came out with a list and a bucket in her hands and said, "Alright, you can see them, but first do you have any dangerous items on you?"  
  
"No I don't think..."  
  
The doctor cut her off by saying, "Let me be more specific. Do you have any knifes, guns, pens, pencils, nail files, nails, paperclips, hair clips, needles, pills, poisons, belts, cell phones, anything else electronic, you'll have to leave your coat with me, you're necklace, rings, bracelets, ropes, nail polish, any other makeup, brushes, glass, mirrors, rocks, pins..." The list went on for awhile, Kimberly put everything in the bucket, even the necklace her mother gave her!  
  
"And let me see your nails," The doctor asked, Kimberly showed them to her slightly surprised and the doctor said, "Great, lets go."  
  
"Wait," Kimberly said and the doctor faced her and she said, "Are they dangerous or something?"  
  
The doctor simply replied, "No sweetie, they expect you are."  
  
They walked down a long white corridor, there was a few doors here and there, then there was nothing, and then finally three lone doors at the end of the hall.  
  
"How long are they gonna keep them locked up like this?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Depends on them, all three are voluntary," The doctor replied, getting a shocked look from Kimberly, then passed her three cards and said, "This one is for this door, that card is for that one and the last ones for this door, after you're done please bright them back to me."  
  
Kimberly nodded and took all three cards.  
  
She noticed every door had a camera on it, and she turned to the one on her right, put the card in it then slowly walked in.  
  
The whole room was white aside from a few pictures on the wall and a TV screen, she then noticed a young man that looked about 19-years-old with messy brown hair that looked like it used to be sliced back with gel and dark brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"Hi I'm Kimberly Corman..."  
  
"You had something to do with the pile up on route 23...right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Kimberly asked with a surprised look.  
  
"They told me when they came to ask if you could visit me, apparently they recognized you from the news," He replied dully.  
  
Kimberly took a few steps towards him and said, "Who are you? Billy or Carter?"  
  
"Don't come any close," He said and she stopped, then he said, "I'm Carter Horton."  
  
"Alright then, Carter...i was hoping one of you three would be able to help us...you see I saw the accident before it happened..."  
  
"And now you think death is after you?" Carter interrupted.  
  
"Exactly," She said to him.  
  
"I'd really like to help you...but I don't know very much about this...the only one that really could help you is Alex. He only told us so much...and that alone wasn't much, and as we found out, most of it wasn't true, and the stuff he did tell us that was true sounded too weird to understand, Kaylee might know more because she was always the smarter one of us...able to understand things quicker. But one thing I do know is you have to watch out for the signs, and find it's design...that's the only way you can live," Carter said to her.  
  
"You have to help me, all of you" Kimberly said.  
  
"None of us have to do anything," Carter replied simply.  
  
"But you beat it! All three of you!" Kimberly replied.  
  
"Look about you Kimberly, what did we beat? If you can see what we beat then please tell me because I'm having a hard time seeing it!" Carter yelled, his old temper was riseing quickly again.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to Billy or Kaylee then," Kimberly growled and stomped out the door, which Carter slammed shut behind her.  
  
She walked to the middle one, and opened it with the key card then pushed it opened a bit.  
  
There was another young man standing there...short light brown hair and dark eyes...Billy Hitchcock.  
  
"Billy?" She asked and walked in, but didn't get to close.  
  
Billy nodded and said, "You're Kimberly I take it? I could hear Carter yell that name through the TV screen."  
  
Kimberly nodded then said, "Please...do you know anything that could help me fight death?"  
  
Billy shook his head no, then thought for a minute and said, "Well...you could try going to the morgue...that's where Alex went to get some answers, and he got em too, but I don't know anything more then Carter does."  
  
"He told me to watch the signs," Kimberly said.  
  
Billy nodded and said, "That's the only way you can beat it."  
  
"Please...Carter won't help, can you?" Kimberly begged.  
  
"I'm sorry Kim, we all promised to stick together, and if Carter won't go then I can pretty much say neither Kaylee nor I will go either," Billy said then added, "But be careful, and warn them all to stay together."  
  
Kimberly felt tears staring to weld up in her eyes, Billy noticed this and said, "But I do know one thing that might help."  
  
This caught Kimberly's eyes and she looked up hopefully.  
  
"Alex told us all that death has a certain design, you can throw off that design once you figure out what it was," Billy said then added, "That's all I can tell you Kim...sorry that I can't come too."  
  
Kimberly nodded sadly then said, "Thank you Billy, you at least were nicer then Carter."  
  
Billy made a sound and said, "Carter's a dick."  
  
She smiled then walked out the door, Billy closed it lightly behind her, she thought, "At least he was a bit helpful...  
  
She then turned to the door on her left; Kaylee Morgan would be in there.  
  
Using the key card she opened it and walked in.  
  
Unlike Billy and Carter who were standing up waiting for her Kaylee was laying on her bed.  
  
She glanced at Kimberly and said, "Kimberly right?"  
  
She nodded and said, "You heard Carter yell it...right?"  
  
Kaylee just rolled her eyes and sat up, then said, "Carter's a jackass...sorry about him being so rude."  
  
Kimberly smiled and said, "Billy told me Carter was a dick."  
  
"He's that too...but he doesn't have one from what I heard. Anyway, you had something to do with the pile up everyone's talking about, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Carter and Billy and they said they didn't know much...but I saw the crash happen before I really did."  
  
She nodded and said, "Exactly like Alex did. Listen and listen carefully, you all need to stick together, and watch all the signs."  
  
"That's what the others told me but I don't understand...what signs?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"Anything. Anything that you look at and gives you an odd feeling. I myself got it well looking around a theater...that was just before I almost died for the second time, Alex saved me. And also if you have a premonition, don't ignore it. Anything like that can meant the difference between life and death," Kaylee said seriously.  
  
"Carter said you're able to understand things better then he or Billy can...so do you know anything else Alex might have told you?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"No. But I do know that, say if yo could reach her, Clear Rivers would be the best person to get information about this from, because Alex told her most of it. And I do know one other thing, be careful about what you do and tell the other survivors from the pile up, I don't know why, be Alex was very careful about what he told us, and he said that he and Clear broke the rules about death too...what rules those are I don't know, but just watch out. OK?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Please, please come out and help me," Kimberly said.  
  
Kaylee shook her head no and Kimberly yelled, "BUT YOU HAVE A RESONSIBILTY! YOU HAVE TO!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything," Kaylee replied.  
  
"How can you say that?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Kaylee walked over to her pictures and took out one of a guy that was obviously crushed and showed it to Kimberly then said, "I can say that with this...this was my old boyfriend Scott Davids. He was a Flight 180 survivor too."  
  
Kimberly's eyes softened and she said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I didn't want him to die...but I broke up with him before Alex and Clear disappeared...in away he deserved what he got because he doubted death. And about responsibility...well look what happened when all of us were responsible for him."  
  
Kimberly winced then stood up and walked to the door and said, "In my opinion...all three of you are already dead."  
  
Kaylee just waved at her and looked at the TV screen as Kimberly walked out and gave her the finger, then walked down the long white hallway.  
  
In the other two rooms Carter and Billy saw that too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok there's chapter two, I know this story is stupid but work with me. Please review! Chapter Three will be up soon...promise. 


	3. Chapter Three

Last Destination 2  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly stalked into her yard angrily to see Thomas Burke standing at her door waiting for her.  
  
"I was looking for you all day, where were you?" He asked her.  
  
"Went to visit a few people," She said simply.  
  
Thomas stared for a moment, then nodded and said, "We're having a meeting tonight at my house, alright?"  
  
She nodded, then looked at the windows of her house and ducked as she saw something fly towards her, but nothing came.  
  
"Are you ok?" Thomas asked.  
  
Kimberly looked around, confused, then it hit her like a ton of bricks...it was one of the signs! But she didn't know how deaths design was going yet...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evan Lewis walked through the mall...winning a lot of money meant buying a lot of things.  
  
He wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into Claire.  
  
"Sorry," She mumbled, then glanced at him again and said, "You're Evan Lewis right? You were on the off ramp right?"  
  
He looked her over and said, "Yeah, Claire right?"  
  
She nodded, then said, "Do you believe a word about all that BS Kimberly and Thomas said?"  
  
"The crazy bitch and the freaked out officer? No way," Evan said then added, "I recognize you from somewhere else too...did you go to Mt Abraham High School 2 years ago?"  
  
"Yeah...wait I remember you now! You were in my class...the guy that got voted most likely to win a million dollars," Claire said.  
  
"Well I was close," Evan said, they had both walked outside together.  
  
Suddenly there was a snapping sound, causing both to jump from surprise.  
  
They looked over to see a bar snap, and then it fell onto the braches of a tree.  
  
An uneasy feeling made its way to the two of them, and then Claire said, "OK...this is getting freaky."  
  
Evan nodded and turned towards his car, not noticing the bar slip again, fall onto a wire and fly at him.  
  
"EVAN!" Claire scream at him.  
  
He turned around quickly and yelled, then felt himself on the ground with Claire on top of him.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Evan breathed out.  
  
Claire nodded and both stood up.  
  
"EVAN! CLAIRE!" Kimberly yelled out well seeing the two, she and Thomas rushed forwards to warn them to be careful...someone was next to die.  
  
"Oh lord here comes the crazy bitch," Evan said and turned to Claire who nodded.  
  
Just then the bar came flying back, Claire turned and it impaled itself into her stomach.  
  
To everyone watching it happened so fast, one minute she was standing, then next she was impaled through the stomach and the bar crashed into the wall, getting stuck in it, with Claire still on it.  
  
Evan stared with wide eyes; he was covered in her blood.  
  
Thomas stared with shock, and Kimberly turned around crying.  
  
Soon people started screaming, they heard someone call 911.  
  
Evan didn't believe Kimberly or Thomas before, but he sure as hell did now.  
  
Kimberly suddenly ran over to him and said, "Claire was the first..."  
  
Thomas also came over and said, "Unless...Evan did the bar almost hit you first?"  
  
Evan nodded weakly and said, "It almost went through my head, but she pushed me down."  
  
Kimberly listened, she kept in mind though, that Evan was supposed to die before Claire, whatever that meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kimberly, Thomas and Evan were all in Thomas's black truck and were driving across the city when Kimberly's cell phone rang.  
  
She didn't recognize the number at all, and the identification said 'Privet Name'.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone.  
  
"Kimberly, look I know you don't know me, but listen...you're all in danger of death's design," A masculine voice said.  
  
She gasped and said, "How do you know about death's design? Who is this?"  
  
"Just trust me, and listen carefully...the survivors of Flight 180 died in the exact order they were supposed to on the plane, but when someone else intervened with their death's then it would skip them and go to the next person on the list, understand?" he asked.  
  
"Claire stopped Evan from dying then she died...wait...in my premonition Claire died BEFORE Evan," Kimberly said, both men in the car were staring at her, having pulled over, then something else came to her, "My god, my friends died last in my premonition, but in reality they were almost killed first, including me, but we all managed to yank each other out of the way.  
  
"Dead last? Backwards...." The voice trailed off.  
  
"Backwards?" Kimberly repeated.  
  
"Yes I'm positive, think back to how everyone died and the order they're supposed to die in reality."  
  
She thought, then said, "Claire died, then Evan, then me and my friends! But in reality it went my friends and me, then Evan and then Claire..."  
  
"Exactly. I hope this helps you some Kimberly, and don't ignore any premonitions...I'll be in touch with you again...I promise you that," With that the guy on the phone hung up.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Evan asked.  
  
"We have to find the Carpenters...they're next!" Kimberly yelled out.  
  
"Next?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Next on death's list," Kimberly replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it Tim, another cavity you need to get filled next month," His father said to him.  
  
"I know..." Tim trailed off.  
  
"Why didn't you just get it done today?" Nora asked her son.  
  
"I don't know...just this bad feeling," Tim said honestly.  
  
Suddenly Fred, Nora and Tim heard yelling.  
  
They all turned around to see Kimberly, Thomas and Evan in a car yelling at them.  
  
"What?" Fred yelled to them.  
  
Kimberly got out of the car, and suddenly saw a garbage truck zoom by. She blinked again and realized the truck was still down the road!  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THE ROAD!" She screamed at them.  
  
"Why..." Nora muttered, then Tim yelled.  
  
Both his parents turned around to see a garbage trucking coming right at their son.  
  
"TIM!" Nora screamed, and went to get him, but she was held back by someone, Fred also got held back by another person.  
  
They then saw a tall young man with a backwards baseball cap yank Tim out of the way just in time.  
  
"Oh god!" Thomas yelled as the three ran over to them.  
  
When they got there Kimberly gasped at who saved Tim.  
  
"Thank you," All Nora kept saying to him, until Kimberly passed them with an astonished look on her f ace.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna help us..."  
  
"We changed our minds," The male in front said.  
  
"Who are you?" Evan asked.  
  
"Hey, long time no see Officer Burke," The red haired girl said.  
  
"You know them?" Nora asked.  
  
Thomas nodded and said, "Carter Horton, Billy Hitchcock, and Kaylee Morgan."  
  
The three nodded, they had all left their safe prisons into the free world of danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eugene stared at the monument angrily; all of the survivors from the on ramp were sitting by the monument made for the Flight 180 explosion at Mt Abraham High School.  
  
"So why did we agree to meet here again?" Shayn asked.  
  
"We all got calls saying the meeting place was changed to here dumbass," Will said to his friend in a bored way.  
  
Suddenly Kimberly, Thomas, Fred, Nora, Tim, Evan and three others walked over.  
  
"Alright, who decided to change the meeting place to here?" Thomas asked, then added, "Not that it matters to me."  
  
"We thought you did," Kat replied, well puffing on a cigarette.  
  
"No," Thomas replied, confused.  
  
Rory stared then said, "Dude...maybe it was a ghost."  
  
They all gave him weird looks and Kelly sighed said, "Ignore him."  
  
"So who called us here?" Hailey asked.  
  
"I don't know...but I've got something more important to tell you all," Kimberly said then added, "And here's just as good a place as any."  
  
"Ok first, who are these three?" Eugene asked.  
  
"I'm Kaylee Morgan, this is Carter Horton, and this is Billy Hitchcock, we're three out of five flight 180 survivors," Kaylee said.  
  
"Three out of five?" Kat asked.  
  
"You honestly think Alex and Clear are still alive?" Kelly asked with disbelief, she was only 15, about the same age as Tim.  
  
"You honestly think Alex and Clear and dead?" Carter replied simply.  
  
There was along pause then Eugene said, "Yeah."  
  
Billy rolled his eyes and said, "If they were dead you'd know. Now Kim, you had something to say?"  
  
"Yeah I figured out the design for our deaths," She replied.  
  
A few rolled their eyes, but she just shot them a glare.  
  
"You have no idea how many times I went through this to get it right, but it goes, Shayn, Will, Hailey, Me, Evan, Tim, Nora, Fred, Kat, Rory, Kelly, Eugene then Thomas."  
  
"So I'm first to die?" Shayn asked.  
  
"You were supposed to, but if you recall you, Will, Hailey and I all yanked each other out of the way of that Transport," Kimberly said.  
  
"So Evan's next?" Will asked.  
  
Kimberly shook her head and said, "If you noticed I left someone out of the list. Claire Tyson. She interfered with Evan's death, it skipped him and then killed her because she was after him on the list."  
  
There was along pause then Kelly said, "So who..."  
  
"I interfered with Tim's death," Billy said, "So it would be..."  
  
"Nora's turn," Carter finished.  
  
Fred held his wife tightly and said, "She won't die, I won't let it."  
  
"Now that's the way to think," Kaylee said and nodded.  
  
"Now there's just the question of who wanted us all here?" Thomas said, Eugene was being quiet, he wasn't sure he believed yet.  
  
They glanced at the three Flight 180 survivors who shrugged and Carter said, "Don't look at us...for the last 3 months we haven't been near a brush let alone a phone."  
  
"So who did?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Oh! That's right! Someone called me and told me all about this death stuff," Kimberly said suddenly.  
  
"Who was it?" Eugene finally asked, although he didn't believe this.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't recognize the number and it said 'Privet Name'," Kimberly explained.  
  
Billy looked up, then blinked and said, "That blue truck wasn't there before."  
  
They all turned and stared at the Metallic blue truck then Kelly said, "That's the one we saw do a U-turn on the off ramp...but there's no one in it now."  
  
Kaylee stared at the license plate, AJB-180.  
  
"Ok that's scary," She said suddenly.  
  
"What is?" Billy asked her.  
  
"The license plate has 180 on it, and the letters are the same as the initials in..." Kaylee trailed off.  
  
"Wait, Kim, didn't you say someone called you, and they seemed to know a lot about this death stuff?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly said.  
  
"Well was it a male or female?"  
  
"A guy," She replied, then saw all the Flight 180 survivors stare at each other with wide eyes and she said, "What?"  
  
"I was the one that called you Kim. I was the one that changed your meeting to here. I was the one that did the U-turn on the off ramp, and WE'RE both here to help you," A male's voice said.  
  
They all turned to see a young man with short light brown hair and navy blue eyes and a young woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
Carter, Kaylee and Billy stared in shock, then Billy said, "Alex, Clear..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^.^ DONE! And look who came back! Alex and Clear! WOOHOO!  
  
Er...don't mind me I'm kinda hyper now, and I know things are moving fast in the fic but...oh wells...better then not moving at all... 


	4. Chapter Four

Last Destination  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone stared in shock, before them in flesh, blood and bone was Alex Browning and Clear Rivers.  
  
"I told you I'd be in contact with you again soon Kim," Alex said.  
  
Kimberly was about to say something when Kaylee said, "Why did you guys leave?"  
  
"I had to clear out my mind," Alex said honestly.  
  
"Clear out your mind?" Carter said and broke into a grin.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't mean it like that jackass."  
  
Clear shook her head, then turned to Kimberly and said, "I hope you're ready for this."  
  
That caused everyone to go silent...all eyes turned to the two new comers.  
  
"This isn't gonna be a walk in the park, every step you take can lead to your death," Alex explained.  
  
"Just because Kimberly and Alex have these premonitions that can pause our death doesn't mean the rest of us can't see signs to prevent death," Clear said, the three other Flight 180 survivors noticed both Clear and Alex's tones were more serious then before, more cautious.  
  
"Where's you're proof? I mean give us some stories or something that could make us believe this," Eugene said.  
  
Kaylee stepped forwards and said, "Fine...I'll tell you how I almost died..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kaylee sighed and waved to her band members and sat down on a chair.  
  
She reached down for her favorite guitar and started polishing the strings on it.  
  
There was a snapping sound and she jumped involuntary. The growled and herself and said, "Get a grip Kaylee, nothing's wrong here."  
  
Suddenly one of the lights fell and it the stage, giving off sparks and starting a fire.  
  
Kaylee screamed from surprise and jumped up, her guitar fell to the ground, but somehow the wire snapped and flew from all the pressure the snap made.  
  
It sliced her neck a bit and she gasped and grabbed her next.  
  
She stared around the grabbed her sweater and put it to her neck to stop the bleeding.  
  
What she didn't hear was the door flying open and someone yelling her name well running at her.  
  
The wooden pole that held up the curtains suddenly fell, and they were directly above her.  
  
She stared in horror; she had a split second to move and was too shocked to do anything.  
  
Just as it almost crashed on her Alex grabbed her arms and yanked her off the stage.  
  
Both fell to the ground then Alex gripped her arm tighter and pulled her out of the theater.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A few people looked surprised, and then Tim turned to Carter and said, "What happened to you?"  
  
Carter and Billy glanced at each other and Billy said, "You tell it."  
  
Carter nodded and started both his and Billy's story.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Carter suddenly tried to hit the breaks in anger, but the car did an odd screeching thing and they stopped when they were on some train tracks.  
  
That's when Alex snapped out of it, when he saw his van drive up behind them.  
  
George got out and walked to them and said, "GET OFF THE TRACKS! THERE'S A TRAIN COMING!"  
  
Alex got out and so did, Billy, who ran over to George said, "How'd you know we were here?"  
  
"I went to tell you that you left a list at the cabin, but I saw you guys take off, but I noticed your breaks here broke so I came after you guys, hope you don't mind me taking your van Alex?" George asked.  
  
Alex on the other hand was back at the train tracks arguing with Carter.  
  
"GET OUT! THE TRAIN'S COMING!" Alex yelled.  
  
"NO! IF I'M GONNA DIE THEN DAMNIT LET ME DIE!" Carter yelled at Alex.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT TERRY? HUH? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO LIVE FOR HER?!" Alex yelled, knowing he hit a nerve, he was getting nervous now, and the train was getting closer.  
  
Carter finally tried to get out but his seatbelt was stuck and the door wouldn't open.  
  
"Alex! Help! Please!" Carter yelled well panicking, seeing how close the train was.  
  
Alex broke the window, then grabbed Carters arms and yanked a few times, then the seatbelt ripped and Carter went through the window, then he and Alex ran off the tracks and hit the ground just as the car was smashed to small sharp pieces.  
  
"Jesus," Carter said.  
  
"Now what?" Billy asked well walking towards them.  
  
"BILLY! MOVE!" George yelled and pushed Billy to the ground and well doing so got his head chopped off by the piece of metal that had been meant for Billy.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Jesus...so George died in your place? Even though it wasn't his turn?" Shayn asked.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said.  
  
There was along silence, then Alex spoke again, "Our design, death's design went Kaylee, Riley Anderson, George Waggener, Tod Waggener, Ms Lewton, Terry Chaney, Bruce Victors, Carter, Billy, Alyssa Newman, and then Scott Davids. But in the end, after we stopped deaths and so on, the order they died in went Riley, Tod, Ms Lewton, Bruce, George, Alyssa, and Scott."  
  
"Wait, why aren't you two on that list?" Thomas asked Alex and Clear.  
  
"Because Clear and I weren't supposed to die on the plane at all, in my premonition we lived," Alex said.  
  
Kimberly stared then said, "You two didn't die in my premonition, and neither did a pregnant woman."  
  
"Why the fuck does death keep skipping you two?" Carter burst out suddenly.  
  
Alex shook his head, showing he didn't know.  
  
Eugene stood up and said, "I listened to all you're theories and stories, and I think the only ones out to get us are you five."  
  
They were about to say something when Alex yelled, "KAYLEE GET AWAY!"  
  
Billy yanked Kaylee to the left, not knowing what was happening but trust Alex, sure enough a moment later a bunch of bricks fell to the ground where Kaylee had been standing moments before.  
  
Everyone stared and Kaylee growled, "Even though Alex saw that I should have seen it coming."  
  
"Yeah," Kat said well taking a deep breath.  
  
"If death's after you guys, maybe you should get away from us," Eugene said.  
  
All of the Flight 180 Survivors including Alex and Clear stared at him then Kimberly said, "They're the ones that have been through this before."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Go back to our house...the only place safer then that place from death would be the crazy house," Alex said, and then walked towards his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex's car was in front, Alex, Clear, Carter, Billy, Kaylee and Kimberly were in it.  
  
Next was Thomas's car, Thomas, Hailey, Evan, Nora, Fred and Tim were in it.  
  
Then came Kat's car, Kat, Rory, Kelly, Shayn, Eugene, and Will.  
  
"So Alex...Kaylee mentioned something about rules..." Kimberly started.  
  
"Yes there are rules in this...and one of the rules is you have to figure out how to beat this on your own...well not necessarily you...the visionary," Alex said then added, "And I told Clear everything, she helped me...we broke the rules, and were almost died over it, even though we weren't on the list."  
  
"Kim, you're luckier then Alex is...he had to figure this out on his own so he and I wouldn't get killed...but you don't have to do this on your own," Clear said.  
  
"Why don't I?" Kimberly asked, confused.  
  
"The rules say the VISIONARY is that one that has to figure this out. Now you see what happens most of the time is when one visionary had their premonition the one that before them prevented death dies in the new vision. Take for instance Krystal Victors. She was like you and me...two years ago to the day of the pile up and a year to the day of Flight 180, she was going on a train and seen it crashed. She saved her friends, but one by one they started dying. Then a year later I had my vision, and it happens that Krystal was the last one left alive...she died on Flight 180. Now what should have happened was when you had you're vision I should have died in the pile up..." Alex stopped and Kimberly cut him off.  
  
"But you didn't so why?"  
  
"I was getting to that. You see what happened was Death's design said two people would live, and then it turns out that one that was supposed to live was the visionary? Well that threw it off right there. It couldn't kill me when a new visionary came along because I was never meant to die...although Death sure as hell tried as you saw...but I came out of it again alive. Now there are two visionary's alive at the same time...so you don't have to do this like Krystal and I had too...because it didn't say in the rules that the visionary that had the premonition was the only one that could stop this...it just said visionary because death didn't think two would be alive at he same time so..."  
  
Kimberly got where this was going and finished his sentence, "So you can help me figure this out without breaking the rules."  
  
"Exactly!" Alex said.  
  
"So now comes to my next question...why does Clear always live too?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Billy, Kaylee and Carter all looked up for Alex's answer.  
  
Alex and Clear exchanged quick glances then Alex said, "I don't know...but I'm glad she does."  
  
Clear smiled warmly at him then they continued on in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jesus! Where the fuck did you get the money for this Browning?!" Carter yelled and the semi big house.  
  
Alex smirked and said, "You think I don't work or anything? Nah I do. It happens that the FBI knew I wasn't dead...I had to keep in touch with them once and awhile."  
  
"So the FBI knew neither of you were dead? Why didn't they tell anyone?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Safety," Alex said simply and opened the door to his house.  
  
Everyone else walked in and took their shoes off...the first thing everyone noticed that there wasn't necessarily any corners...anywhere, they were all curved, the tables, the chairs, the windows, even the walls.  
  
"Even though this house is pretty safe anything can happen...for instance the stairs. And there also knives and stuff...we never had to worry about those things...but we decided to live a little more carefully," Clear said and walked into the kitchen, then said, "Hey, hope you guys don't mind but I don't feel like cooking...we can just order out."  
  
Alex nodded to her then started showing them all around the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been in the house for a week, nothing big happened.  
  
Alex's eyes glanced over at Kimberly...he had a much stronger connection to death then she did...maybe it was because he wasn't scared of dying like she was.  
  
He looked over at Nora, and something passed over his eyes.  
  
Clear was lying across the couch and had her head resting in Alex's lap, she was watching the others like he was, she then saw Alex shake his head and looked up at him and said in a whisper, "What did you see?"  
  
Alex stared at Nora again for a second and Clear knew what he saw...her death.  
  
Alex gently moved her and walked upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Clear suddenly stood up and said, "You know...I'm going to the department store for a minute...I need to get something."  
  
Nora and Kat both stood up and Kat said, "We'll come too."  
  
Fred was about to object but Kimberly said, "We have to trust in each other...as long as they stay together Nora will be fine. Besides Clear knows more about this then we do."  
  
Fred hesitantly nodded and said, "Be careful."  
  
"I will," Nora said and the three walked out the door.  
  
They heard Clear start the car then saw it leave.  
  
A few minutes later Alex came downstairs, looked around, then said slowly, "Where's Clear, Nora and Kat?"  
  
"They went out," Kelly replied.  
  
"Where?" Alex said, the fear in his voice starting to grow obviously.  
  
"The department store...they left about five minutes ago," Kimberly answered.  
  
Alex's fears were confirmed and he yelled, "AND YOU LET THEM?!"  
  
"What? Why should I?" Kimberly asked, extremely surprised.  
  
Alex was about to reply, that's when it hit him, why his connection to death seemed so much stronger then hers.  
  
He hit his head on the wall a few times, until Carter yanked him back and said, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
He turned and looked at Carter, then looked at Kimberly and said, "Remember how I said because there were two visionaries alive at the same time it messed Death up even more?"  
  
"Yeah..." She replied slowly.  
  
"It found away around that. I can see every death before it happens...but you can't. You're at your full potential for  
  
"But I still don't understand..."  
  
"You shouldn't have let Nora out, because she's gonna die," Alex said.  
  
"That's not funny," Tim said to him.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny...I seen you're mother's death...and I can promise you none of these death's are going to be pretty," Alex said.  
  
"Well lets get to the department store and stop them!" Fred yelled and jumped up.  
  
"We won't make it...besides, they don't make it there either," Alex said.  
  
"She died before they got there didn't she?" Billy asked, getting a nod from Alex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DONE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! Well hope ya'll like this...so should I make Nora die or have Clear or Kat interfere with her death? *Smirks evilly* maybe...maybe NOT!  
  
Well I'll see ya'll next time! 


	5. Chapter Five

Last Destination 2  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat took a puff of her cigarette, Clear looked over and said, "You know that's really not the best way to cheat death."  
  
"What does it matter...Nora's got it in before me doesn't she?" Kat said with a laugh, seeing Clear's stern face she said, "Argh, you people have no sense of humor."  
  
"I suppose you find dying funny then?" Nora asked the younger woman sternly, getting silence as her answer.  
  
Clear stared ahead of her, then jumped a bit well hearing her cell phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" She said into it.  
  
"Clear, it's me Alex. Nora's gonna die."  
  
"What the...how?"  
  
"She..." They went over a bump and Clear dropped her cell phone, causing it to break.  
  
"Shit," She mumbled and picked it up, then glanced back up just in time to see a truck trying to put on its breaks before ramming into them.  
  
All three women screamed, and Clear hit the breaks of the van quickly, hearing them squeal.  
  
Suddenly the van jerked around and the truck smashed the side oh it.  
  
Kat, Nora and Clear were sent backwards, the van smashed into a brick wall.  
  
Clear got out and toppled to the ground feeling pain in her leg, she looked over and saw that Kat was unconscious, but she could see her breathing.  
  
She then rolled over and looked at Nora, who seemed fine.  
  
"Clear, are you ok?" Nora called to her, stood up and came forwards.  
  
Suddenly Clear could feel Alex's panicking in her head, and heard his thoughts, realizing what was about to happen.  
  
"NORA NO!" She screamed...a little too late...the other truck had a gas leak, and Kat's cigarette blew over there.  
  
The truck exploded, causing Nora to look over, just in time to see pieces of metal flying at her.  
  
Clear screamed as she saw the metal hit the wall...covered in blood.  
  
"Terry," She muttered, remembering that was a lot like what happened to Terry. Clear screamed with fear as Nora fell apart.  
  
She felt tears running down her cheeks, and cried out mentally, "Alex!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex looked up quickly; he was in his old van...the one they had used well running from death the first time. He had left after Clear's phone went dead in a panic, and was going past speed limits when he mentally heard Clear call out to him.  
  
That was the odd thing about them...Clear had admitted that the night of the explosion she believed him because she felt his terror, his pain...she didn't see what he saw, but she felt what he felt.  
  
After that it was like they could practically read each other's minds...Alex knew he couldn't keep anything away from his blonde haired girlfriend.  
  
He then hit the breaks and stared in horror and the scene in front of him...a car crash.  
  
He then saw a blonde figure lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"CLEAR!" He yelled and got out of the van and ran over to her, just as a police started walking over to her.  
  
He threw himself beside her and said, "Clear...come on Clear, don't die on me now."  
  
"Excuse me sir, so you know these people?" The officer asked.  
  
Alex kept a hand on Clear but looked up and saw an unconscious yet alive Kat and saw Nora...or rather several pieces of her.  
  
He winced and nodded, then said, "The one that's...sliced apart...is Nora Carpenter, that one is Kat Richardson, and this is my girlfriend Clear Rivers."  
  
"Clear Rivers? But she disappeared..." The police said, then stared at Alex and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Alex Browning," he said hesitantly.  
  
The police stared at him, then something happened that no one expected...  
  
The police officer fell dead...and it looked like Alex shot him!  
  
Alex stared in shock, and noticed the same face he and Clear had seen the night of the explosion smirking at him, then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaylee jumped up and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kaylee...its Alex."  
  
"Oh hey Alex...you don't sound too happy."  
  
"Well you wouldn't be either if you were in jail."  
  
"IN JAIL?!?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN JAIL?!"  
  
Everyone stared at her with shocked looks.  
  
"I got to Clear and Kat."  
  
"What about Nora?"  
  
There was along pause and Kaylee repeated slowly, "What about Nora, Alex?"  
  
"She's dead," Alex finally said.  
  
Kaylee felt tears in her eyes and said, "W-why are you in jail?"  
  
"Death played a nasty trick on me. I went to see if Clear was ok...she was unconscious but alive, a police came over to talk to me, and it happened that he got 'shot' in the heart and died...the bullet appeared out of no where...there was no guns around. Death made it look like I did it...now I'm in jail."  
  
Kaylee's mouth opened and said, "FUCK! Death is doing this so you can't tell us when someone's gonna die isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah..." Alex said, then said, "You guys you need to do something...this is the only call I can make. Clear and Kat are in the hospital. I gotta get out of here not for my sake but for all of yours! I won't be able to warn you when death is coming and Kimberly's senses aren't that good yet!"  
  
Kaylee turned and faced the others then said, "We'll do what we can Alex, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Kay. Sorry they're telling me I got to get off the phone. Oh, and tell Clear to go and get the box and show what's in it to you...and tell her to explain everything."  
  
"OK..." Kaylee said, she wrote it all down.  
  
"Well I've gotta go, bye Kay."  
  
"Bye," She said and hung up the phone...there was along silence.  
  
"Alex is in jail?" Billy asked with disbelief  
  
"For killing a police officer...but he didn't do it," Kaylee said.  
  
Thomas said, "I'll go...they'll probably take my word for it beyond any of yours."  
  
The other's were about to protest but Thomas was already out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thomas walked into the police station with his uniform and badge on.  
  
"Hey Tom, did you hear about Jack today? Apparently Alex Browning shot him," The chief said.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to talk to Browning...I doubt greatly that he did do the shooting," Thomas said to him.  
  
"Why?" Chief Ryan asked well looking up.  
  
"Because he was with me before hand, he had no weapons on him, and besides I heard that he was with his girlfriend Clear Rivers and who was unconscious and hurt badly at the time...so why would he kill a cop when he had to worry about her?" Thomas asked.  
  
Ryan bit his lip then said, "Come on...you can talk to him...but I'm gonna be listening."  
  
Thomas nodded and was led into Alex's cell.  
  
Alex looked up and said clearly, "I didn't do it...why would I kill someone?"  
  
"I know you didn't do it Alex...but still I'd like to know if there was any reason you'd kill someone?" Thomas asked.  
  
"NO!" Alex yelled out, then said, "You know damn well that I'm fighting against death! So why the hell would I kill someone?! I failed at protecting Riley, Tod, George, Ms Lewton, Terry, Bruce, Alyssa, Scott, that girl Claire and now Nora! Why would I go out of my way to kill someone when I've seen so many people die now! Well I didn't REALLY see Claire and Nora die but I had visions about them..."  
  
Ryan was listening...this kid was crazy.  
  
"Alex, I want you to tell me clearly, what you're fighting against and why," Thomas said, so Ryan would hear.  
  
"I'm fighting against death...I have to. It's my fault deaths after Kaylee, Billy and Carter! It was my fault the other's got killed! If I hadn't seen the stupid plane blow up! Or hadn't mentioned this none of this wouldn't have happened!" Alex yelled...all of this was coming down on him now.  
  
The chief quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number then said, "Can I have agents Weine and Schreck?"  
  
Alex leaned against the wall and said, "How's Clear doing?"  
  
"I don't know...I came right here," Thomas admitted.  
  
"Please...can you find out how she's doing?" Alex asked.  
  
Thomas sighed and said, "Can do Alex. I'll be back later." He then walked out of the cell well locking it...something wasn't right with Alex...it was as if being in that very cell made him nervous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Agents...can you tell us anything you know about Alexander Joshua Browning?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Alex Browning? Yeah. He was working for us in a sense for almost a year now," Agent Weine said.  
  
"Working for you?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yeah...the kid's sixth sense is amazing! We had a theory about it ever since we worked on the Krystal Victors file. And through Alex we proved it right. We took him to a murder scene in Florida, and asked him if there was anyway he might be able to find 'death's design' in the murder," Schreck said.  
  
"It was amazing! He touched the corpes, and the whole thing shot into his mind. We saw him go into a trance...and sure enough what he said was right," Weine said.  
  
"THAT'S WHY HE'S SO NERVOUS IN THAT CELL!" Thomas burst out, causing the other three to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean Burke?"  
  
"Well you see he seemed on edge when I talked to him...and didn't someone die in that cell?"  
  
There was along pause then Ryan asked, "So how did Jack die?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clear opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital.  
  
"What?" She said and sat up, feeling her leg throbbing, then she remembered what happened and said, "Nora..."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and she turned to see Thomas walk in followed by Alex.  
  
"Clear," He said and ran over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Nora's dead," Clear managed to get out.  
  
"I know...I saw her body," Alex said, then added, "I would have been here earlier...but I was kinda locked in jail."  
  
"What? Why?!" Clear yelled.  
  
"Because he was accused of murdering Officer Jack Trafton," Thomas said, then added, "But with help from Agents Weine and Schreck I managed to pursue the chief to release him into my custody."  
  
"Thank you," Clear said and hugged Alex tightly...they needed him more now then ever...even though they still had Kimberly...  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a rumble," Alex muttered.  
  
"Rumble?" Thomas asked.  
  
"With death."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex helped Clear into the house, Kat walked in...apparently she had just fainted from seeing Nora get killed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kimberly asked and ran over, tears were in her blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Clear nodded.  
  
Kimberly sighed in relief, then noticed Alex looking at the mirror in an odd way...looking almost angry.  
  
She turned around and stared into it and saw a face...death's face.  
  
She screamed and back away from it, then saw the image fade and was replaced with a set of stairs and a mirror, then it turned normal.  
  
Both visionary's turned and looked at one another with wide eyes and Alex said, "Did you see what I saw?"  
  
Kimberly nodded, then jumped as the mirror suddenly fell and shattered on the floor.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
They looked up to see Fred walk to the top of the stairs, he had been in shock about Nora since he heard the news.  
  
He went to walk down the stairs and didn't notice some water appear out of no where.  
  
Alex, Kimberly, Clear, and Thomas stood in shock as Fred slipped and fell down the stairs, landing on the ground...only to get a piece of sharp mirror into his head.  
  
"What was that?" Tim asked and started to walk out.  
  
"Tim no," Kimberly said, but he had already seen his dad.  
  
He stared in shock, then Kelly walked out and said, "What's with you?" She stopped dead in her tracks seeing Mr Carpenter on the floor...dead.  
  
Tim fell to the ground, everyone in the living room was staring at him...wondering what happened.  
  
"My mom and dad are both dead now," Tim choked out.  
  
Clear buried her head in Alex's chest and was shaking.  
  
Everyone else came out, and just stared.  
  
"We should call the police...we have several witnesses so they can't blame Alex," Thomas said.  
  
The one to go to the phone was Eugene, who dialed 911 then said into the phone, "I'd like to report a death..."  
  
There was a pause and the Eugene said, "A freak accident."  
  
Another pause...obviously the person on the other side of the phone walk talking.  
  
"Fredrick Carpenter."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Alex Browning's house..."  
  
There was some yelling from the other side of the phone, then Eugene hung up and said, "They're coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK chapter is done...i know this story sucks but oh well...I'm having fun writing it! So I'll see ya'll next time and please review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Last Destination 2  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit, those police aren't here just to collect the body!" Carter said well looking out the window.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hailey asked and looked outside, to see the police planning on breaking it.  
  
"Alex! They think you did it!" Kaylee said suddenly.  
  
Everyone stared at her then Rory said, "So if they arrest him who's gonna see our death's?"  
  
Kimberly frowned and said, "I can."  
  
"Yeah, one out of every two death's," Carter said skeptically.  
  
Kimberly bit her lip, knowing he was right. Well Alex saw every death she hadn't seen Nora's.  
  
"Alex...run," Thomas said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Alex asked well looking up.  
  
"Get away from here...we'll be fine for now...but if we want to keep you out of jail we'll have to do it by getting you far away from here," Thomas explained.  
  
Alex was about to protest but Clear pushed him towards the door.  
  
He stared at the girl, then nodded and ran out the back door just as the police burst in.  
  
They stared around, and saw all the survivors...then saw Fred's dead body on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex jumped down from a window onto the wood of a pile of caskets.  
  
He then jumped down from there and walked down to the basement of the old church that was used as a morgue now.  
  
He opened the door and quietly walked in, then jumped as a voice said, "Hello Alex."  
  
Alex turned around to see Mr Bludworth staring at him and said, "Hi."  
  
"Something's troubling you," Bludworth said.  
  
"I'm hiding from the police because they think I'm responsible for the death's of Officer Jack and Fred Carpenter," Alex explained.  
  
"And death's the one that did it...now that would be hard to prove," Bludworth replied.  
  
"How can there be two visionaries alive at the same time...I have my theory but I want the true this time," Alex demanded.  
  
The black man sighed and said, "You remember what I explained to you before?"  
  
"About life and death? Yeah..." Alex replied.  
  
"Yes, but there's more to death then just that..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Rivers, please you must have an idea where Browning would have run to?" Ryan asked her.  
  
Everyone was watching, Clear just glared and said, "I won't rat Alex out to some bozos who don't even understand the design."  
  
"What design?"  
  
"Death's design."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Clear got an angry look on her face, but Carter spoke what she was thinking, "Why the fuck won't you believe us?! Agents Weine and Schreck believed us! So did Tom!"  
  
"Well I don't know why either but..."  
  
The chief kept talking...they had been attempting to find Alex for a week now...they didn't let anyone else out of the house so they couldn't go to Alex.  
  
Day after day they would try to get information, day after day they wouldn't get any answers.  
  
Suddenly there was some yelling, and the door burst open.  
  
Everyone jumped and turned around to see Alex standing in the doorway.  
  
"ALEX!" Clear screamed at him, she couldn't believe he went against the plan.  
  
The chief walked forwards and said, "Alexander Browning...you are under arrest for..."  
  
"Bullshit...I'm not going anywhere," Alex growled back shocking everyone.  
  
"Then you're going by force."  
  
"Try to force me."  
  
No one knew why Alex was acting this way...  
  
"What the fuck's wrong with you?"  
  
Leave it to Carter to put it simple.  
  
Alex rounded to his friend and said, "Death's mad...really mad."  
  
A few people looked at him with surprise and Kimberly said, "Why?"  
  
"Because, not only did I mess up it's design a year ago, but I helped Carter, Billy and Kaylee escape it for awhile, and well it was still hunting them it decided to get rid of more people to vent it's anger...but you had the premonition...so if it was angry before...imagine how it's gonna be now," Alex explained.  
  
"Furious," Kaylee said.  
  
"You're all talking crazy talk...Browning come on," The police grabbed his arm.  
  
Alex ignored him and said, "Death doesn't have a design anymore."  
  
That got everyone nervous, Thomas shot forwards and hit Ryan's hand off Alex's arm.  
  
"Tom! What are you doing?!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Thomas ignored him and said, "Alex...what do you mean it has no design anymore?"  
  
"Oh death had it's designs before all right. Kaylee, Riley, George, Tod, Ms Lewton, Terry, Bruce, Carter, Billy, Alyssa, and Scott, and it sure as hell had one this time too: Shayn, Will, Hailey, Kim, Evan, Claire, Tim, Nora, Fred, Kat, Rory, Kelly, Eugene and Thomas...but death's pissed, so he changed the rules."  
  
"That's it Browning...you even just said your lists for murder! You're under arrest, and you're coming with me now!" Ryan snapped and grabbed Alex again.  
  
"Like hell he is! He's our last chance to stay alive and I'll be damned before you make us die!" Carter yelled suddenly and struck the cop in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Everyone stared in shock, and then Eugene said, "I suggest we go somewhere else..."  
  
They all stared at him and realized he actually made some sense, if someone came looking for Chief Ryan...they'd arrest Alex right away.  
  
All headed out to the cars and quickly drove off...Alex was in the lead, he knew where he was going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So where are we going?" Kimberly asked, she was in Alex's van with Alex and Clear in the front, she and Kaylee were in the middle, and Carter and Billy were in the back.  
  
Alex glanced up at her through the rear view mirror and said in a guilty voice, "I don't know...away from my house."  
  
He then glanced back and saw a bunch of flames in front of him.  
  
He hit the breaks from surprise, and everyone else screamed with shock as he went into the ditch and ended up loosing control of the car.  
  
Clear screamed and grabbed Alex's arm.  
  
Suddenly the tire blew up and the van swerved even more.  
  
Alex tried to his the breaks again but they wouldn't work.  
  
They ended up being through bundles of hay, then towards a bunch of pipes.  
  
Kaylee screamed as the car swerved around again and the poles ended up crashing through the back windows.  
  
Everyone breathed heavily then Billy yelled, "I'd usually say this to Carter but...ALEX YOU DICK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
"I was surprised...I saw fire right in front of us on the road! I can't believe I fell for that! That was just another fucking premonition!" Alex yelled then leaned back some and jumped, seeing a pipe with a pointed edge right beside his head.  
  
Suddenly Alex saw the flames again...but Kimberly saw it too this time.  
  
"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS VAN!" She screamed.  
  
Alex nodded and they all quickly got out their doors and started running from the van.  
  
The other two vehicles had pulled over on the side of the road and Will yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
Everyone else ran towards them, but Will stayed back and said, "That guy's fucking crazy I tell you."  
  
"Alex isn't crazy Will, he had a premonition," Billy said.  
  
"Well what's supposed to happen? Am I supposed to hit the car and then it..."  
  
BANG!  
  
Shayn yelled, Hailey almost fainted, and Kimberly let out a cry.  
  
Everyone else stared...Will had hit the car with his hand, and not only did it blow up but Alex's blew up too.  
  
Kat let out a scream as Will's leg fell to the ground in front of her, splattering her with blood.  
  
Kimberly took on a deep breath and quickly turned to Alex and said, "We'll never be able to beat this now."  
  
Alex shook his head and said, "Yes we will...we just have to trust in our visions more then ever...and everyone has to watch out for certain signs...this is more serious then before, and I didn't think it could get any worse. Everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded and he took a chance to look at all their faces.  
  
Shayn kept glancing at Will's body parts all over the ground.  
  
Hailey looked extremely dazed.  
  
Evan looked kinda shocked still.  
  
Tim looked really faint, after all he had just seen someone blowing up and lost both his parents.  
  
Kat stood with blood on her, wide eyed.  
  
Rory looked around nervously.  
  
Kelly looked scared.  
  
Eugene looked like he was starting to believe.  
  
Thomas kept glancing around everywhere, seemingly looking for something.  
  
Carter was trying to show no emotion but Alex saw fear.  
  
Billy stood with worry on his face.  
  
Kaylee was looking around fearfully well holding onto Billy's arm tightly.  
  
He glanced at Clear, she was leaning on him and looking around, suspicious of everything there killing on of them.  
  
'That's my girl,' he thought well staring at her, 'Don't let anything surprise you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done! So there's no design now...what's gonna happen? *Smiles evilly* I ain't telling, you'll have to keep reading! Next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
